4kids_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
ABC4Kids
ABC4Kids is a 24/7 network that launched on September 12, 2005. It was owned by Garrett, inc., The Walt Disney Company, and 4Kids Entertainment. List of programs that airs on ABC4Kids *Yu-Gi-Oh! (September 12, 2005-present) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (September 12, 2005-present) *Kim Possible (September 12, 2005-present) *Pepper Ann (September 12, 2005-present) *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers (September 12, 2005-present) *Phil of The Future (September 12, 2005-present) *Magical Do-Re-Mi (September 12, 2005-present) *The Buzz on Maggie (September 13, 2005-present) *Dave the Barbarian (October 1, 2005-present) *Cubix: Robots for Everyone (October 12, 2005-present) *Winx Club (October 20, 2005-present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (November 6, 2005-present) *Ultraman Tiga (November 12, 2005-present) *The Proud Family (November 14, 2005-present) *One Piece (January 4, 2006-February 23, 2006) *Even Stevens (March 1, 2006-present) *That's So Raven (March 12, 2006-present) *American Dragon Jake Long (March 19, 2006-present) *Lloyd in Space (March 23, 2006-present) *The Replacements (May 3, 2006-present) *Skunk Fu! (May 12, 2006-present) *Sonic X (June 1, 2006-present) *House of Mouse (June 18, 2006-present) *TMNT Back to The Sewer (July 20, 2006-present) *Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight (January 12, 2009-present) *Zeke and Luther (July 28, 2009-present) *Aaron Stone (August 11, 2009-present) *The Emperor's New School (September 18, 2009-present) *Aladdin: The Series (October 1, 2009-present) *Hercules: The Series (October 2, 2009-present) *Sonny with a Chance (November 14, 2009-present) *GetEd (January 26, 2010-present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (February 1, 2010-present) *Tai-Chi Chasers (May 29, 2010-present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (October 17, 2011-present) *Dragonball Z Kai (November 11, 2011-present) *The Cramp Twins (January 12, 2012-present) *Chaotic (February 7, 2012-present) *Dinosaur King (May 5, 2012-present) *Dragonball GT (January 12, 2013-present) *Gogoriki (February 12, 2013-present) *Viva Piñata (May 3, 2013-present) *Magi-Nation (July 12, 2013-present) *101 Dalmations: The Series (October 12, 2013-present) *Mr. Disguise Man (January 2, 2009-present aired from FOX in 1993-2009) *iDog and Furby (January 6, 2012-present) *iDog and Furby Take New York (Premieres on Thanksgiving 2014) *iDog and Furby The Movie (September 10, 2014, Co-production with Warner Bros. Pictures, New Line Cinema, Warner Animation Group, Universal Pictures, Village Roadshow Pictures, Illumination Entertainment, Walt Disney Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Disneytoon Studios, Warner Bros. Pictures, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Kids WB!, Nintendo, 4Kids Entertainmnet, Pikachu the Movie, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Nicktoons, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky Studios, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures, New Line Cinema, Alcon Entertainment, View Master Video, Warner Bros. Records, Together Again Productions, Pixar Animation Studios, DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, MTV Films, Comedy Central, Columbia Pictures, TriStar Pictures, Jim Henson Productions, Sesame Workshop, lllion Animation Studios, Handmade Films International, Revolution Studios, Happy Madison Productions, ImageMovers, Amblin Entertainment, Toho Productions, McDonald's Productions, Klasky Csupo Productions, Rainbow S.R.L., Dimension Films, Troublemaker Studios, Image Nation Abu Dhabi, Media Rights Capital, PBS Kids, Sprout, Gracie Films, Fuzzy Door Productions, Vivendi Universal Games, Nick Jr., Noggin, Discovery Kids, Ragdoll, Humongous Entertainment, It's A Junior Adventure, Scholastic, Cartoon Network Movies, Universal Pictures, Naughty Dog, Traveller's Tales, Illumination Entertainment, Amblimation, Focus Features, Laika, Harvey Entertainment Productions, Imagine Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Bagdasarian Productions, NCircle, The Lyons Group, Polygram Films, Lyrick Studios, Spike TV, Sony, Sony Pictures Animation, Sony Wonder, BBC, Animal Planet, Discovery Channel, Dorling Kindersley, Schlessinger Media, Ocean Video Games, 21 Laps Entertainment, 1492 Pictures, National Geographic, Rankin-Bass, Marathon Incorporated, MGM, LucasArts, Sega, Eidos, Hub Network, Animaniacs Movies, Inc., Marvel Studios, Jerry Bruckheimer Films, Buena Vista Games, Square Enix, Jetix, Touchstone Pictures, Legendary Pictures, Destination Films, Gullane Entertainment, Marathon Media, Joker Films, Entertainment One, Reel FX Animation Studios, HiT Entertainment, Hasbro Studios, The K Entertainment Company, Keystone Entertainment, Walden Media, B.D. Fox Films, Viva Pictures, Lionsgate, Crest Animation, Summit Entertainment, NWave Pictures, Starz Animation, Vangurad Animation, Saban Brands, Scholastic, DiC, Toei Company, LTD., Toei Animation, RTL World, DC Comics, Yakko Warner Productions, Reese Ambler Productions, Shadow101815 Productions, 20th Century Fox, Fuzzy Door Productions, Lionsgate, Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, Warner Bros. Animation, Lego, DC Comics, Animal Logic, Blue Sky Studios, Castle Rock Entertainment, Hyde Park Entertainment, Imagine Entertainment, Sega, Hasbro Studios, Spyglass Entertainment, iDog and Furby Studios, Keegan Ltd, Regency Enterprises, Keegan TV Films, Amblin Entertainment, Millar Gough Ink, Epilson Motion Pictures (uncredited)) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (Premieres April 2015) *Zimmer Twins (September 16, 2007-present)